


Mission "Get JC Back"

by littlemisstimberlake



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstimberlake/pseuds/littlemisstimberlake
Summary: JC lost count of how many times he and Justin dated and broke up over the past decades. Then, when he had just started moving on for good, Justin showed up and didn't want to leave again...JC's POV.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction inspired by real people. It is also a 'what if' Justin and Jessica had broken up story.

When JC opened his front door, he had to swallow. There he was, his friend since their teenage years, his former bandmate, his ex-boyfriend. With a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He had told Justin on the phone that he could come over, but he wasn’t expecting this whole mess.

„Just listen to me, okay?“ Justin said slowly as he came in.   
JC sighed and walked into the kitchen. „I really don’t want to talk to you right now.“ 

Justin followed him and gave him the cockiest smile. JC hated that smile. It showed that Justin thought he could get away with anything he wanted. “Come on, I’m Justin Timberlake, everybody wants to talk to me,” the blond said with a smirk, following JC behind the kitchen island.   


JC tried to get as much space as he could in between him and Justin. Physical closeness to Justin never ended well. “Then go talk to literally anyone else,” he sighed and looked for his passport. He was sure he had placed it on the counter.

“Okay, clearly you already made up your mind before listening to me. Then why did you ask me to come here?” Justin crossed his arms. JC reluctantly looked at him, only to see that Justin was holding his passport in his right hand. He frowned and tried to grab it. “Honestly? I don’t know. Now give me that”

Justin grinned again, holding the passport just high enough so that JC couldn’t reach it. “Because you still love me.”

JC gave up trying to snatch the passport, those damn 5 inches of height difference were annoying. “Wow, big discovery over there. I’ve always loved you, that was never the problem,” he mumbled and leaned his back against the fridge in frustration.

Justin gave him a warm smile. “I love you, too.”   
JC took advantage of his ex-lover's distraction and snatched the passport out of Justin’s lowered hand. “No, you don’t. You love yourself, and you love to be loved.” His voice was loud now. He tried to use the breathing exercises that his therapist had recommended.

Justin looked puzzled. “So… you’re saying I’m incapable of love?”

“Incapable of loving ME. You can’t love me back the way I love you.”

Justin crossed his arms again in protest. “You won’t even let me try.” JC tried his best not to look at the muscles tensing up under the tight muscles shirt.’Focus, JC.” He let out a big breath and said “Because I’ve let you try for the past two decades, Justin.” With that, he walked back into the hallway.

Justin, of course, didn’t let him off the hook that easily. His voice was loud and emotional, echoing through the long hallway leading to the stairs. “So, I was young, and dumb, and didn’t know what was best for me. But I do now.”

JC stopped on the stairs and turned around. “I need to be selfish here, J. I can’t let you back in and have my heart broken all over again. I just can’t take it anymore.” No tears, JC, he told himself.

Justin came up behind him, stroked his back and whispered “You act like being with me was a nightmare. We had such good times…” He stressed the last point by drawing his finger down JC’s spine.   
JC quickly slapped his hand away. “Sleeping with each other is not the center of a functioning relationship…“ he screamed angrily and ran up into his master bedroom. 

“I wasn’t even talking about that. Stop putting words into my mouth!” Justin shouted after him. JC was even madder at Justin for not being out of breath at all from running up the stairs. Stupid jock….

He said “You don’t have to make this harder than it already is. Just let it go,” as he grabbed his suitcase.

Justin stood in the doorframe, blocking JC’s path, with a serious look on his face. “I can’t. No matter how hard I’ve tried for years, the road always leads back to you.”

JC tried to push through even though he knew it was pointless, ever since Justin was 16 he had been physically stronger than JC. “Well, that road is closed for good. I’m sorry. Look, I really have to get to the airport.”

Justin lifted an arm as if to let JC pass but didn’t move. “I’m not letting you go. Not until you give us a chance again.”

JC sighed. “Look, for all I care, follow me to the airport, but I am going to London today.” With that, he pushed Justin out of the way and carried his suitcase downstairs.

He heard Justin walking after him and asking “What plane are you on?”   


Before he knew it, Justin had grabbed his carry on. “Oh, no. Don’t even think about it. Justin, give me my bag!”   


Justin smirked his stupid cocky grin checking JC’s plane ticket. “Geez, do you really fly business class? You’re so cheap, Chasez. Business is horrible, it’s basically economy. I’ll get us first class seats. Or we’ll take the jet?”   


JC was about to bang his head into the wall in frustration. “I’m not taking your jet.”

Justin shrugged and took his phone out of his pocket. “Alright, first class it is.”

JC sighed “I never agreed to any of this.”   


Justin, of course, ignored him, apparently already on the phone with the airline. “Yes, I would like to have two first class tickets. Uh-hu… JC, I gotta give her our details, let me take your passport.”

JC reluctantly gave the taller man his passport. “I hate you.”

“What was that? Yeah, T-I…” Justin spelled, walking into the living room for better signal.

JC sighed and grabbed his bag. He couldn’t believe what was about to happen.   


* * *

“I really just want to say again that I do not want you here.”

Justin grinned and nudged JC’s shoulder. “It’s just a taxi, Josh, now you’re being dramatic.”

JC rubbed his shoulder. “I was talking about the 12-hour flight that you invited yourself onto. Just know I won’t be talking to you.”

Justin shrugged and looked out the window. “Now that’s just rude, but fine.”

“Why do you want to be on this flight so bad? You know I’m not changing my mind.”   


Justin still looked out the window, not at JC. “I like spending time with you.”

JC sighed and decided to look out of the other window. “I WON'T be spending any time with you. I will sleep and hope this is all just a dream,” he insisted.

“That’s cool. I like watching you sleep.”

“Now you’re just acting like a creep.”

Justin let out an annoyed groan. “Geez, someone’s really sensitive today. I’m trying to be romantic here.”

“Tell me again... what’s so romantic about stalking?”

“Oh, but in those romantic movies, when the guy follows the girl to the airport, it’s oh so cute, huh? Hypocrite.”

“Yeah, because the girl doesn’t really want to go in those movies. If she was desperately trying to get rid of the guy, it would be a different story.”

Justin ignored that part and paid off the taxi driver.

* * *

To JC’s displeasure, Justin had actually followed him onto the plane and had canceled his other ticket, so that JC had no choice but to sit in the seat next to him. At least, in first class, the seats had some distance in between them, and there was only one other person in the first class area with them. He was wearing headphones and typing on his computer, so even if things escalated between him and Justin, they wouldn't be bothering anyone. He was ripped from his thoughts by a female voice. He looked up as the flight attendant handed him a bowl. “Here’s your Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, Mr. Chasez.”

JC sleepily looked up. “Eh, thank you, I didn’t order this.”

“Well Mister Timberlake specifically requested it for you before boarding.”   


JC smiled at the stewardess. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Justin chimed in from the seat next to him.

JC rolled his eyes. “I was talking to the stewardess…”

Justin didn’t seem to care. “Good enough for me. Can I have a spoon full?”

“No,” JC said harshly and frustratedly ate a big spoon full of ice cream. Not only was Justin ruining his flight, he was also ruining his new diet.

Justin was apparently not too happy, either. “Really, JC? You’re still being a bitch?”

JC couldn’t believe his ears. “Oh, please continue, I’m sure, you calling me a bitch is going to make everything better, and I’ll be running back to you.”

Justin leaned back in his seat. “Very funny. Drama Queen.”

JC almost jumped up in his seat as he hissed “Honestly, Justin? You never learn, do you?”

Justin shrugged. “You _ARE_ being super dramatic.”   


JC looked around to make sure noone was listening in. “Would you call Chris a drama QUEEN? Would you call Trace “bitchy”?” he asked angrily.

“What do they have to do with anything?”

JC couldn’t believe how Justin still didn’t understand shit after all of these years. “They have to do with your homophobic attitudes and ridiculous stereotyping.”

Justin sighed. “Geez, here we go.”

JC leaned over a bit because he didn’t need the next part to be picked up by anyone in the cabin with them. “This is precisely why I won’t be with you anymore. Because you have no respect for me! I’m not a real man to you, just because I let you … fuck me.” he mouthed so it was only audible to Justin. “But you know what? I’m more of a man than you will ever be.”

“Is that so?” Justin looked him up and down chuckled a bit.

JC adjusted his pink hoodie. “Laugh all you want, Justin.”

He shivered as Justin put a hand on his left arm. “Alright, I get it. You want me to treat you with more respect.”

“NO. I have wanted you to do that for the last 20 years and now, it’s a little too late for that.”

Justin softly stroked his hand over JC’s arm. “I can change. I wouldn’t be here, trying to get you back, if that wasn’t the case.”

JC let his head rest against the seat and closed his eyes. “Congratulations. It took you 20 years to realize you have feelings for me that won’t be just a phase. What do you want? For me to wait another 20 years until you can call me your “boy”-friend without throwing up in your own mouth??”

Justin stopped his movement on JC's arm. “I’ve never thrown up in my mouth!” he protested.

“Well, you act like it.”

Justin grabbed JC’s head with his other hand and forced the older man to look at him. “Yes, I get it. You’re a man, a guy. And I love you.”

JC turned his head away. “I don’t believe you.”

Justin pulled his hands away in frustration as he said “I’m taking a plane to goddamn London just to talk to you, why can’t you believe me?”

JC almost had to laugh. “Because you’ve done crazier things to get laid.”

Justin leaned over again, looking JC straight in the eye. “I don’t want to get laid. I mean, I do, but not now. That’s not why I am here right now.”

JC shook his head. “Of course not. Can I sleep now Justin? I have a busy day tomorrow.”

Justin’s voice was bitter when he said “Is it because of _ Eric _ ?”

“Yes, Eric planned a lot for tomorrow and I want to be well-rested.”

Justin came close to his face again and spat out “You two are fucking, huh?”

JC looked at him with surprise.“What? No!” he said sternly, “and even if, that would be none of your business.”

Justin didn’t say anything. JC hoped he would finally let it go and let JC sleep, when he heard a faint “I left Jessica.”

He sighed and put down the empty ice cream bowl. “I’m sorry to hear that...” he said quietly.

“For you.”

JC’s hand formed a fist. “Well, then you should reconsider, because if you haven’t listened, I am NOT interested.” he stressed out the last words.

Justin’s voice was soft. “You’ve always been such a bad liar.”

JC shifted in his seat, feeling caught. “Takes a good liar to know a bad one,” he mumbled.

“I’m not lying to you.”

“Well you’ve lied too much in the past for me to believe that.”

Justin raised an eyebrow.“When have I lied to you?”

JC sighed deeply, asking “Do you really want me to open pandora's box?”

“Alright, let’s not talk about the past. I’ve made mistakes. But don’t you think we all do?” Justin said with a reconciling smile on his face.

The older man looked away to not fall for his best friend’s tricks and beautiful, beautiful smile. “I have, by letting you control my every move for all of my adult life. And it ends now.”

“All of your adult life? I’m sorry for helping you have a musical career with *NSYNC. It’s been just horrible for you,” Justin hissed.   


“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“No one forced you to be with me. You’re an adult.”

“You knew I had feelings for you, and you took advantage of it,” JC whispered sadly, trying to hold his composure.   


Before he knew it, Justin stroked his hand. “You know we’ve had good times.”

JC swallowed and tried to fight back the tears. “Yes, we did. And they all crashed and burned every time you’ve decided you’re actually too straight to be with, mhm, let me use your words, “a faggot.”” He spat out the last word.

Justin pulled his hand away and bit his lip. “I shouldn’t have used that word. Ever. And I won’t anymore,” he said apologetically.

“Good. But that’s not gonna change our relationship. And you should really consider if doing this to both of us for another year is worth breaking up your actual family.”

The younger man gave JC a sad smile. “I can never love Jess the way I love you, and you know that!!”   
JC sighed. “Well, you should try. Family is important.”

“We can be a family. You, me, and Silas.” JC sighed and tried not to picture the three of them together. The family with Justin that he had wanted for so long but never had gotten.  “Look, Justin, I know you’re used to getting what you want, especially from me, but I really can’t do this.”

Justin let out a deep sigh. “Alright. Can you at least help me with the kid until I’ve settled. As a friend? I promise, I’ll respect your decision. I just really don’t know how to do all this on my own. I don’t want a stranger looking after him. You’re the one I trust with Silas.”

“Where is he even?” 

Justin looked defeated and JC couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “He’s with mom. But she’s leaving in four days to go back to work in Memphis and I don’t know how to do this.”

JC took a deep breath and gave in. “Fine. Only because the kid is not to blame for his idiot father.”

Justin’s eyes grew big. He took JC’s hand and kissed it. “Thank you. You’re really the best.”

JC sighed and pulled his hand away. “Apparently,” he mumbled and pulled the sleep mask back over his eyes. 


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JC starts living at Justin's place to help with the baby, and things get a bit awkward.

JC felt relieved that Justin left London again as soon as they had landed, and that he had been able to have a relaxed few days with his friend group. Now, he was back in L.A., pulling up to Justin's mansion. He couldn't believe he let himself be talked into this but after all, he was one of Silas's godfathers and he guessed this was what godparents were good for.

"You're here, thank god!!" Justin must have seen him pull up on the security cameras because he was already standing in the doorway. "I think we have a little problem here..."

A few minutes later, JC was teaching Justin how to change a diaper. “Alright. So you put him down like that and then you take off the old diaper. Careful with the head.”

Justin smiled and seemed to look more at JC's face than his instructions on the infant. “You’re really good at this. You’d be an amazing mo-dad. I mean, you’d be an amazing dad.”

JC sighed. “Thank you. I don’t think I’m meant to have children. But I like having nephews and nieces,” he said as he pulled Silas's jumper back up and stroked over his little curly head.

“You look so- em, never mind," Justin bit his lip and avoided JC's curious glance.

“What?” The brunet singer asked.

Justin shook his head. “No. Boundaries, right?”

“Thank you, J. For trying.” JC had to smile a little.

“I’d do anything for you," Justin said sincerely.

“Justin…” JC warned.

“Strictly as a friend, of course.” Justin yelled in a dramatic tone and ran down the stairs.

“Doofus…” JC rolled his eyes and put Silas back into his crib.

* * *

A few days later...

“Justin, you can’t watch that with the baby in here!” JC protested as he walked in on Justin watching a scary movie with Silas on his lap.

Justin looked confused. “Why not? He doesn’t even understand anything yet.”

JC carefully took the baby boy out of his arms. "Yes, he does. And he’ll end up traumatized.” 

Justin laughed. “Pf, my boy is not a pussy.”

JC's brows furrowed. “Justin!!” He hissed, rocking the baby in his arm so he wouldn't notice the two adults in the room were about to fight.

“What? I didn’t even say 'a pussy like you'.” 

JC's eyes widened. He put Silas baack down on the couch and asked angrily “Like me? That’s it Justin, I’m out of here.” He walked towards the door.

Justin had panic in his eyes and voice. “No, JC, don’t go…”

JC crossed his arms. “Why? Give me one good reason to stay here right now?”

Justin lifted up Silas and the baby boy stretched his arms out to JC and smiled.

“You need to get a nurse. Or a nanny. This is not my job.”

“I would never trust some stranger with my kid.”

“Listen, I’ve agreed to help you out here because what's going on here is not Silas’s fault. But you do make it really hard for me to want to stay.”

“Please. I could never ask for anyone better to take care of him. With me. Look, he loves you.”

“He’s a baby, he’ll love anyone who tends to his needs.”

“Yeah, but you’re a natural, I mean, you can tell when he cries what's wrong, and every time I try I pick the wrong thing.”

“It’s practice, J.”

“No, it’s intuition.”

“If you’re trying to say I have mother’s intuition, I will throw this chair at you, I swear.”

“No, I’m not, I mean, is there, eh, father’s instinct?”

“YOU are the father. And you should be taking care of this kid. Where is Jessica? And why hasn’t she come back to see her son?”

“She was with him after we broke up but then she had him dropped off here by a friend and said she needed time… I mean, we didn’t exactly split up on good terms.”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with your son.”

Justin looked down and shifted in his seat. “Well, things REALLY kind of escalated.”

“Justin, what did you do?”

“I just told her how much better you are with the kid than her, I mean, because you are.”

“I had barely even seen Silas before you showed up at my house and stalked me all the way to London…”

“I know but. You were always so good with Joey’s kids, and your other nieces and nephews. I just knew you’d be a better mo- PARENT than her. Just like you were a better girl- PARTNER than her.”

“Justin, you had no right to bring me into this or to tell her some weird theory about me being a better mother, I mean **parent** , to YOUR child. You’re losing your mind.”

Justin sighed. “I know, but just because I love you so much. And I want to be with you, you know.”

“Justin, you said you would leave this be. I TOLD YOU I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THIS.” Great, now there were tears in JC’s eyes.

“I know, I mean, you asked why. I’m just trying to explain, I’m sorry.”

“So- you’re trying to tell me you told her I would be a better parent than her, and then she just left and decided to abandon her child?”

“Well, there might be some other factors involved.”

“Factors?”

“Well, I mean, Imighthavesfuckedaprostitutethatlookssortalikeyouonourdiningroomtableandshewalkedinonusandthrewafit. But I mean, that was probably totally unrelated.”

“YOU SLEPT WITH A PROSTITUTE THAT LOOKS LIKE ME? IN THIS HOUSE? WHILE YOU WERE MARRIED TO YOUR WIFE?”

“Don’t look so shocked, it’s not like I’ve never cheated on y-, I mean, yes, I know, shocking, totally not like me, I’d never do something like that.”

“Very funny. I just didn’t think you’d do that to a woman, that’s all.”

Justin shrugged. “Well, I did. And she sort of yelled at me about being a faggot, and that I should go back to you because apparently you are a much better mother – HER WORDS I am using - and fuck than her so she’ll go. And that Silas looks just like me and she hates me now. And then she threw the ring at my face.”

JC slowly took the child from Justin’s arms and put him down in the crib. Then he sat down on the couch and sighed.

“YOU slept with a male hooker???”

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t like… you know. I was just missing you, and clearly you were not putting out for me, I mean, obviously for good reasons and all that shit, and I just missed us.”

JC sat down and closed his eyes while he repeated his thoughts. “YOU. JUSTIN “I AM SO _STRAIGHT_ I HAVE TO CHEAT ON YOU AND OR BREAK UP WITH YOU JC” TIMBERLAKE CHEATED ON YOUR WIFE, AN INCREDIBLY BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, WITH A MALE PROSTITUTE BECAUSE YOU MISSED GAY SEX??? WOW. JUST WOW.”

Justin snorted a bit. “I mean, it’s not like I missed gay sex, I just, missed you, I guess.”

“You’ve clearly lost your mind Justin.”

“Yeah, because you drive me crazy.”

JC shoved his friend. “I’m not in the mood for cheesy *NSYNC puns, Justin.”

“I wasn’t even trying to- Listen. You asked me what happened, I told you. Now please don’t leave me, too.”

“I’m not going to sleep with you.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“I’m not going to live here and help you knowing you fuck some wannabe-me on this table over there.”

“I haven’t. I mean not when you were here.”

“Oh lord - I need something to drink.” JC got up and opened the liqour cabinet in Justin's living room bar, grabbing the first bottle and opening it up.

Justin got up carefully and slowly walked towards him. “JC, are you sure you want to drink Vodka, you never drink any liquor.”

“This will be the only way I can keep myself from running out of that door right now. So shut up and let me drink it.” He took a big chug right out of the bottle.

“Alright, can I have some too?” Justin took a glass out of the cabinet and reached out for the bottle in JC's hand.

“No. Keep your nasty hands away from me.”

“I can’t even touch the bottle?”

“No. Not now.” JC clung to the bottle and took another huge sip.

They were just staring at each other for a bit, JC repeatedly taking shots until Justin decided to speak again. “Geez, I thought you would be on my side in this break-up.”

“WHAT ON EARTH made you think I would support any of this??” JC tried not to slur as much.

Justin crossed his arms in protest. “You hate Jessica.”

“I don’t hate her, I hate the _idea_ of her. I hate that -god this stuff tastes horrible- I was replaced by her and that you married her, but I don’t hate her as a person. It’s not her fault.”

“She called you a faggot!”

JC raised an eyebrow. “You’ve called me that many more times. Should I hate you too, then?”

“No. No, forget it. But I mean, she left not only me but her only child, that’s horrible.”

JC let himself fall back on the couch, vodka bottle still in his grip. “I’m sure she’ll be back once she’s over the trauma you’ve caused her.”

Justin joined him on the couch, still arguing his innocence. “Oh, come on, she wouldn’t sleep with me anymore anyway, so I wasn’t even REALLY cheating.”

“That’s not how that works, Justin. God, you’re so fucking stupid sometimes.”

“I think you’ve had enough Vodka for today.” Justin tried to grab the bottle from the shorter man.

“Don’t touch me, or I’ll throw the bottle!!” JC threatened angrily.

Justin lifted up his arms defensively. “Alright, fine. I won’t touch you or the bottle.”

“So I will stay here with the kid until your wife is over her trauma and comes back. And then I don’t wanna see you again. ALONE. EVER. We can hang out with Chris, or the other guys, or the Easter Bunny-“

Justin chuckled. “EASTER BUNNY? Shit, I never knew you were such a funny drunk.”

“You know what I fucking mean, JUSSINN!! So, I will not be in one room with you anymore, without any supervision.”

Justin sighed but gave in. “Whatever you want, JC.”

“Damn right. S-So. And no more fucking prostitutes in here!”

Justin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “If you don’t want to be with me, you can’t tell me who I get to sleep with.”

“Yes, yes I can. At least don’t fuck some fake ass-Jayceee-lookalike.”

“So you want to inspect my hookers from now on?”

“No, ew. Just don’t choose ones that fucking look like me.”

Justin looked over at Silas sleeping in the crib. “Geez, what’s with all the bad words now? My kid is in here.”

“He’s not gonna remember. When he’ll be grown up and talking to his psychiatrist, he will talk about his daddy issues and your weird fetishes that you lived out with him in the house, not his uncle using bad words once.”

Justin protested angrily. “I would never do that with the kid in the house, Jesus.”

JC screamed. “JAYCEE. JAYCEE is my name.”

Because he was distracted, Justin managed to snatch the vodka bottle out of JC's hand. “I know, JC. “Jesus” is just an expression.”

“I know that. Stop laughing. This is se-serious business!”

“Sure, it is.”

“SO you agree to my terms?”

“If that makes you happy.”

“Good, and for your information, I’m pretty sure none of your little hookers are as good in bed as I am anyways.”

Justin had to smile as he shook his head. “No, they’re definitely not.”

“I’m not talking to you about sex anymore, pervert. Shut up.”

“YOU started it. Whatever, you should go lay down and sleep off that liquor.” Justin grabbed his friend's arm and lead him to the downstair's guest bedroom.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’m v-very independent, you know?” JC said, sounding like a stubborn teenager.

“I know, Josh.”

“Don’t call me that. And don’t call your hookers that, either.”

“I won’t.”

“Pinky promise?” JC stuck out his pinky.

Justin complied with the gesture. “Pinky promise, Pinky.”

JC laid down his head on the pillow. “Don’t call me that. I hate you.”

“I know. Just let me tuck you in.”

JC frowned, trying to grab the blanket himself. “You suck at tucking in.”

“Well, I’m doing my best, and it’ll have to do.” Carefully, he pulled the blanket over JC and kissed his head.

“Have you been working out?” JC asked sleepily.

Justin smiled. “What?”

“I can see your abs through your shirt. Stop being so hot, Justin. It annoys me.”

Justin adjusted the shirt a bit. “I’m not doing anything. But thank you. Now go to sleep.”

“You know, I always say I will never be with you again, but I’d probably still suck you off. You’re just too hot.”

“JC, as much as I’d love that, you’re clearly super drunk, okay? Go to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Alright. Good night, J.”

“Goodnight, C.”

Justin turned the light off in the bedroom and walked out.

* * *

Justin was in the kitchen, preparing a bowl of cereal when JC walked in, whining “Ouch, my head hurts like hell.”

Justin chuckled a bit while pouring the milk. “No wonder, you basically drank a whole bottle of vodka yesterday.”

JC held his head and sat down on a chair. “Why in the world would you let me do that?”

“You were threatening to throw the bottle at me if I came closer, so I chose my pretty face over your headache.”

JC sighed. “I hate myself sometimes.”

“I even rejected your blowjob. Give me some credit.”

JC almost fell out of his chair from his shock. “WHAT? I never offered you a blowjob!!”

“Yes, you did. And I remember yesterday much better than you.”

“Well, thank you for not raping me, I guess.”

Justin grinned and sat down next to JC. “You’re welcome.”

“That was sarcasm,” JC snorted frustratedly.

“I know, I just choose to ignore it.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Justin stroked through JC's messy hair. “And you’re beautiful even though you’re trashed.”

“We have a deal, remember?”

“Our deal only says you’ll stay until Jess gets back and I don’t get to sleep with hookers that look like you.”

“Well I want you to stop complimenting me.”

“Alright, you’re ugly and a mess. Now get your sorry ass in the shower, you stink.”

“Rude," JC complained but walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

“Can this be true, tell me can this be real, how can I put into words what I feel…”

“That was always my favorite line,” Justin admitted.

“I am singing to your son, so would you please stop interrupting me?”

“I will, I was just wondering what you want to eat for dinner? We’re all out of food.”

“Cereal is not food.”

“Yes it is and we’re out. So what do you want me to order?”

JC sighed. “I’ll cook something.”

“YES!!”

JC couldn't help but smile a bit but said “Justin, your victory dance is just embarrassing.”

“Do you want me to get the groceries or no?”

“I’m still busy here giving Silas a bath, so please.”

Justin leaned against the shower. “Well I need to know what to get, smartass.”

“Noodles, tomatoes, onions, garlic, basil, ground meat, pepper, salt.”

“Hah! I already have salt," Justin said triumphantly.

JC shook his head. “Congratulations. That’s it, go.”

* * *

Silas and JC were playing on the living room floor when Justin came back from the store. “I brought you some red wine. The lady said it’s very fancy.”

JC rubbed his temples. “Are you trying to get me drunk again?”

“No, I just know you like red wine with pasta," Justin shrugged and put the bag down on the kitchen counter.

“Since when do you remember things like that?”

“I don’t know I did. Be happy. I also got Tiramisu for desert. And milk for the baby.”

“Please tell me you didn’t buy cow milk for your son.”

Justin sighed as he held up a package. “No, I didn’t. I bought the box stuff. That’s in the baby aisle. I’m not stupid.”

Jc snickered a bit. “Could have fooled me.”

Justin shook his head as he put the things way. “If I talked to you the way you talked to me-“

“You do, all the time. Right now you’re just holding it together because you know that I will leave you alone with an infant if you piss me off.”

“Good point. Do you need help in the kitchen?”

“Since my objective is not to burn this house down, I’d prefer if you didn’t touch anything.”

“Alright. Let me just put the beer in the fridge and I’ll be out of your way.”

* * *

JC came over to the couch to tell Justin that the food was done. “Did the Lakers win?”

“Yes! Killed them, it was glorious..." Justin followed the other man into the kitchen. "God, I forgot how good your food smells.”

“What did we say about compliments?”

“I thought that was only about your looks. Fine, I won’t be nice anymore.”

JC took a sip from the whine glass, “You know you can be one charming motherfucker if you want something.”

“I prefer the term “motherlover.”

“Very funny, Justin.”

“I know, thank you.”

Justin took a slice of the dessert. “I think I will have to start looking for Jessica myself so I can get the hell out of here.”

“Your phone is ringing,” Justin said nonchalantly. 

“Hello? Chris, hey, whats up? Justin told you to say that? Really? Are we in fifth grade? Alright, bye. Justin, did you just text Chris to tell me my food was delicious?”

Justin shrugged. "Well, you said I couldn’t say anything nice about you, but Chris still can.”

JC shook his head, trying to hide a smile. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you need to loosen up. I’m not trying to get you to sleep with me, I got the message loud and clear, you’re not interested. But this would be nicer for you too if you don’t act like you hate me 24/7.”

“Well, I do happen to hate you.”

Justin didn't believe a word. “No, you don’t. You don’t want to date me anymore, and that’s fair, but you’re still one of my best friends. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

“Believe whatever you want J. The tiramisu tastes great, by the way.”

“Glad you like it.”

“I’m gonna go over to my house and get some more clothes later.”

“I’ll help you.”

“If you insist...." JC gave in. 


	3. You remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JC and Justin open up a figurative pandora's box from the past.

Back at his house, JC quickly grabbed some clothes from the closets and took down a few shoe boxes to look for his favorite sneakers.

Justin picked up one of them, that had a large glitter "J" glued on top of it. What’s this box, JC?” He asked curiously.

JC blushed and immediately knew he had to distract Justin from that box. “That. That’s nothing. Can you help me with the bag here?”

But it was too late. Nosey as Justin was, he had opened the box and was already holing a plush animal in his hands. “Aw, you kept the stuffed animal I won you at that fair back in Germany?”

JC sighed and put down the jacket he was holding, trying to grab the box from Justin. “Justin, I told you not to look into that box. It's private.”

“Geez, I gave you all of this, why can’t I see it?” Justin said stubbornly and sat down on JC's box to take more stuff out.

Frustratedly, JC followed and grabbed the bear, stuffing it back into the box before Justin could see the letters. “Because it’s. Personal. I’m trying to get over this.”

Justin smiled a bit absentmindedly, stroking the plush bear's head. “You called it “Rosa”, right?”

JC looked up. “What?”

Justin smiled at him. “The bear. You named it the German word for pink.”

JC's brows furrowed. He was feeling sick. “How do you even remember that? That was what? 15 years ago?”

Justin grinned. “ Of course I remember. You had all that sugary pink stuff all over your face after we ate. Matched your shirt, and the bear.”

Tears formed in JC's eyes. “Justin, stop," he begged.

Panic formed in Justin's eyes. “Alright. Sorry. I’ll put Rosa and the box back and will carry your bags down. Damn, JC, why are you crying?”

Defeatedly, JC burrowed his head in his hands. “I just.... We could have been so happy,” he sobbed.

Justin carefully put a hand on his shoulder. “We _were_ happy,” he corrected his ex softly.

JC sobbed even louder, “And you ruined it.”

“I know, I ruined you for life. You wrote a song about it that made it very clear," Justin tried to lighten up the mood, "There, I have a Kleenex.”

“I d-don’t want your Kleenex," JC said frustratedly and moved away from Justin, scooting to the other side of the bed, naively hoping that Justin would get the gist and just leave.

Instead, his ex pulled out the Kleenex, sat down even closer next to JC, and kissed his head.

“Sh, baby, it’s okay. It's just a tissue paper. Don’t cry, I’m sorry I opened the box. I had no right to.”

JC wiped his eyes dry and sighed. “Stop being so sweet and understanding.”

Justin laughed a little and got up. “I won’t. I just.... hate to see you cry. Come on, why don’t we put on your favorite Sting album, and finish packing.”

“O-Okay. It’s –“

Justin was already ten steps ahead. “Ten Summoner’s Tale. As if I could forget that, you made me listen to it about 4 million times. And it's probably already in the CD player, huh?”

JC got up and bit his lip a bit. “Y-Yes. I need to pack some shirts.”

Justin joined him back in the walk in closet and couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of some of the clothes. “I can’t believe you kept all of those stage outfits.”

“I designed them. I couldn’t get rid of them.”

“That’s what they look like, too," Justin said mockingly, tracing the green glitter studs on a jean jacket with his hand.

“Shut up.” JC had to smile a little through his frown.

* * *

As Justin helped carry the packed suitcases downstairs, he couldn't help but wonder. “Alright, I don’t know how long you think Jessica will take to come back, but don’t you think 5 suitcases are a bit mu-" he started but stopped mid-sentence when he saw JC's angry look. "....okay, if you think it’s fine. Never mind.”

JC shrugged as he put the suitcase in the truck bed. “You never know what you need.”

Justin grinned and pushed JC aside to rearange the suitcases. “I can’t think of a single occasion any human being would need red leather pants but hey-“

JC crossed his arms in protest. “Oh, you didn’t mind those pants so much during the No Strings tour, did you?”

Justin couldn't help but think back to those times and what he did to JC in those pants. “Yeah because they’re tight," he admitted, "And back then, I liked looking at your ass.” With that, he got back into the driver's seat.

JC got back into the car and couldn't help but ask “And you don’t anymore?”

“I would say yes if I didn’t know you’d throw something at me and yell to me about my promise.”

JC nodded happily and turned the volume of the radio up. At least Justin was learning.

* * *

Back at Justin's place, after he had unpacked his suitcases in the guest bed room, JC walked back into the living room. “What’s on TV?”

Justin looked up. “Just some movie with Halle Berry.”

JC sat down and reached for thee remote. “Change the channel.”

Justin looked surprised, holding on to the remote. “Why?”

JC tried his best to seem uninvested in the conversation. “I don’t want to see it.”

Justin crossed his arms, teasing. “Well, I do. We have more than one TV in this house, you know.”

JC sighed and admitted “Well, I don’t like you watching it," barely audible.

Justin grinned like a school boy who had just gotten a new toy. 'Cocky son of a bitch,' JC thought.

“Aw, are you jealous?” His ex teased further.

JC shook his head a bit too vehemently. “What? Of her? Noo, I’m not. I just, don’t like the movie," he lied.

Justin laughed out loud. “I didn’t even tell you what it was about...”

JC tried to think of a new tactic. “We could watch Golf!!”

“Okay now you’re really desperate for me to change the channel. You hate watching golf. You say it’s for dead people.” Justin said but changed the channel.

“No, I don’t. Do we have any snacks?” JC asked.

“Yeah, I got you a bag of all pink jellybeans.”

JC's eyes grew big, “They have that? Wow.”

“Okay, how about we watch the new Star Wars?”

“I wish. It’s only getting into theaters next week…”

“You’re so cute, C. I have it in here, left cabinet.”

JC sighed a he got up to grab the snacks from the kitchen, “I would give you a talk about abusing fame and privilege if I didn’t want to see that movie so badly.”

“We can pretend you did. Can you get me the bag with the all blue jelly beans?” Justin made big puppy eyes.

“Sure, J.”

* * *

“What are you watching?” Justin's voice came out of nowhere and completely baffled JC.

“No-Nothing. Eh, porn.” JC slammed his laptop shut.

“I know we did a lot of weird shit with *NSYNC but I’m pretty sure I’d remember if our holiday TV special had escalated into porn," Justin said grinningly.

“I wasn’t watching that. Why would you think that?”

“Because I have been standing behind you for the last 5 minutes.”

JC got up and put the laptop away. “It was suggested to me by YouTube. And I just wanted to see how we performed with Richard,” he mumbled.

“That was a good night. Remember, Chris kept trying to stand between us because we were so inseparable and he was worried people would notice, so I ran half across the stage and belted out at you. The pianist was so confused.”

“Well because we didn’t rehearse it like that. And you almost ran Joey over.”

“He’s big, he gets in the way more easily," Justin shrugged and giggled at his own joke.

“Stop laughing, that’s mean.”

“You’re laughing, too.”

“So? that doesn’t make it any better. But that was a great night.”

Justin grinned and ran his fingers through JC's hair. “I miss your frosted tips.”

“I miss YOUR frosted tips.”

“Oh please, I looked like a pasta dish that had turned moldy, you looked hot," Justin immediately realized what he had said and ducked a little. "Sorry. Don’t throw anything, please.”

JC sighed, “I wasn’t gonna throw anything.”

Justin took his hands down from over his head, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank God. You throw like a girl and it can hurt pretty badly cause you always miss your actual aim.”

“Alright, maybe I should throw something," JC said angrily and looked for something around him.

Justin instead turned the laptop back on. “Can I watch the rest with you?”

JC gave in. “Sure, sit down.”

They ended up in a youtube rabbit hole of *NSYNC performances, JC resting his head on Justin's shoulder, only forced to end when the baby phone went on because Silas was crying.

* * *

The next day, when Justin was in the studio, the doorbell rang. 

“Lance? Hey, what are you doing here? Sorry, I had to pick up the baby because he’s hungry. Come in, I’ll feed him really quick.”

Lance followed him into the mansion. “Sure. So, what's it like to be living here with Justin?”

“Honestly? Better than I expected.”

Lance could straight to the chase. “Please tell me you’re not sleeping with him.”

JC sighed, unfolding the new diaper and patiently saying “I’m not sleeping with him.”

“Good." Lance stroked over the baby's head, "Damn, I’m always shocked by how much the kid looks like him.”

JC smiled. “Right? He’s gonna be a real ladies’ man one day.”

Lance laughed, “Who says he’ll be into ladies? He’s only a baby.”

JC sighed a bit and picked Silas back up. “I don’t think Justin would approve.”

Lance laughed once more. “So he’ll be a very handsome closeted man.”

JC chuckled a bit and went back into the living room to put Silas in the baby bed. “Probably. But really, Justin is trying. I really think we could be friends again.”

They sat down on Justin's couch. “You know I want that for both of you, too. But I just know Justin has screwed up so many times…”

“He’s really kind. Taken, probably because he knows he’d be screwed without me, but hey. I’ll take it. It’s probably the nicest he’s been to me in at least 10 years.”

Lance sighed. “Well, if he gives you a hard time or you need to talk, I’m always here for you.”

“I know. Hey, why don’t you and Michael come over for dinner on Sunday? I’m making turkey.”

Lance raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Are you sure Justin will be okay with that?”

“Of course, if him and I can get along again, why shouldn’t the two of you?”

"Alright, sure, text me the details."

* * *

“You did what???” Justin looked furious.

JC repeated his last sentence, calmly. “I invited Lance and Michael over for dinner on Sunday.”

“I don’t want him in my house. How does he even know where I live?”

“First of all, everybody in Hollywood knows where you live. You have a damn statue of yourself in your driveway. Second of all, can’t you put up the feud? I’m trying to forgive you and be friends, why can’t you two?”

Justin let out a frustrated groan. “Because he’s a lying fame whore," he hissed.

“He’s your friend. Your brother. You grew up together. You haven’t been that great to him all the time either.”

“Yeah, after he blamed his new loser life after *NSYNC on ME ruining the band. And then kept on telling the tabloids about my private life.” Justin grabbed a glass from the bar and poured whiskey in it. 

JC hadn't given up yet, so he tried to reason with his friend. “I know he’s…. difficult in that sense. But he’s always been there for me. I really want them to come.”

“Well, then host your damn dinner, I won’t be there. I’ll go golfing with Tim.”

“Really, Justin?” JC sighed.

“I’m dead serious," Justin said, downed the whole glass and left the room.


	4. From the best to the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has a beautiful surprise in store, but knowing the two of them, the happiness won't last for too long.

Despite Justin still refusing to talk to Lance, which JC thought was incredibly childish, Justin actually put in a lot of effort into living with JC. After a few weeks, they got into a whole routine of living together, taking turns with Silas, working individually and then talking about each other's day at dinner. 

JC liked the feeling, but it also scared him. It was like what he had always dreamed of - back in the *NSYNC days, when Justin and he were newly in love, and JC was picturing them in a white picket fence house in the suburbs raising a family. How silly he had been in his twenties. This was clearly only temporary, until Justin's wife returned. 

Jessica had called twice since JC had moved in, refusing to talk to Justin but checking in to see how Silas is doing. "Don't let him fool you," was the last thing she had said last week before hanging up. JC knew the fact that she was calling meant she would eventually come back to her son, obviously, and most likely her husband, too. JC would never want to stand in between a family's happiness. To make matters worse, she was right, JC was growing fonder of Justin by the minute. He would revert back to old habits, picking up Justin's favorite whiskey on the way home, and now staring at his beautiful curls while they were watching TV, resisting the urge to run his hand through them. He was ripped from his thoughts by Justin's voice. “C?”

“Yeah?” he asked, hoping he hadn't missed anything important.  
Justin had gotten up from the couch. “I said I'll get Silas' things ready.”  
“Awesome.” JC said absentmindedly and changed the TV channel.  
“I asked Joey to come over and look after him while we're gone.”  
JC blinked in surprise. “What? Where are we going?”  
Justin smiled his million dollar America's sweetheart smile. “It’s sort of a surprise.”  
JC couldn't help but frown. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

But his friend didn't really listen. Once Justin had his mind set on something, he always did everything in his power to get it. “Please, JC. Just once.”  
“Alright..." JC caved in and went upstairs to change. What should he wear? He chose to go with fancier clothes, since his ex never really went to non-fancy restaurants.

“Justin, I thought we had an agreement?” He asked a bit frustratedly when they were seated in the private area of a posh Japanese restaurant in Hollywood. There were red roses on their table.  
Justin took JC's coat and handed it to the waiter. “Relax, okay? This is not a date. It’s just a “thank you” dinner. For all your help with our- I mean, with Silas.”  
JC couldn't help but smile. “That’s sweet of you. You hate sushi, though," he reminded the blond.  
“Well, remember when we were in New York after the Madison Square Garden taping and went to that Sushi place on Second Street, and you said it was the best sushi you’ve ever had?”  
JC was baffled that Justin remembered, he had basically forgotten about that night. “Oh yeah, we tried to go back a month later and they were out of business.”  
“Well, I did some research and flew their chef in. He was retired back home in Japan but I could convince him to cook for us here," Justin said, visibly proud of himself and gloating.  
JC almost choked on his wine. “You did what?”  
Justin just nodded. “He made you the same sushi you had that night. And some other Japanese thingy for me that doesn't involve as much raw stuff.”  
“How the hell does he know what I ate there on some random night in 2000?” JC asked confusedly.  
“Well, I showed him this very bad polaroid picture I took of you," Justin pulled a picture out of his wallet and put it on the table, "and he figured it out from there.”  
JC laughed at the picture in front of him. “I didn’t even know you ever took a picture that night. Gosh, my hair looks so sweaty and gross.”  
“I thought you looked gorgeous-" Justin stopped himself and looked down, "I mean, let’s just eat, I think the waiter's coming back.”

* * *

“This truly was the best sushi ever Justin. Thank you so much.” JC gave Justin a kiss on the cheek as they got back into Justin's SUV.  
“I’m glad you say that," Justin let out a sigh of relief, "Not gonna lie, I was a bit worried that you only said that back then because you were exhausted from the show and hungry as hell.”  
“I still can’t believe you kept that random photo," JC said quietly.  
Justin's eyes were on the road but his voice was sincere when he said “I could never throw a picture of you away.”  
JC bit his lip and turned to look out of his side window. “ Stop. You’re gonna make me cry.” As he was saying it, the tears already formed in his eyes. Why was he such a simp when it came to Justin?  
“I’m sorry, I- Shit. I wanted this to be a good night, I’m sorry if I screwed it up.” Justin took one hand from the wheel to stroke JC's arm.  
“I was perfect," JC admitted, wiping a tear from his eye.  
“You didn’t even see my other gift yet.”  
“What other gift?”

"You'll have to wait until we're home to find out."

* * *

As soon as they had closed the front door, JC blasted out. "What's the second gift?" He really was bad with surprises.

Justin made him close his eyes as he pulled something out of the hallway closet. “Well, I called up Sting to see what guitar he used for your favorite album. It was really hard to track down, actually. Some guy at the record studio had sold it to China over Ebay, so it had to ship back, I had to meet him to have it signed for you, that’s why it took so long for me to take you out to this dinner.”  
JC stared at the guitar “You’re insane, Justin.”  
“Look, it says 'for my biggest fan, JC'.”  
JC took the guitar absentmindedly. “You make it so hard not to kiss you,” he said before he could stop himself.  
“Well, eh, I could go to my room if you want me to?" Justin said, moving a few steps back towards the stairs. "I should probably let you process all this. I’m sorry if it’s over the top.”  
“I don’t know what to say, J.”  
“Well, I asked Lance and he said to make sure to stay at least 5 feet away from you at all times," Justin admitted.  
“Is that why the restaurant table was so huge?" JC asked before he registered what his ex had just said. "Wait, YOU talked to Lance?”  
“Well, like you said, he knows you really well.”  
JC smiled a bit as he put the guitar down. “YOU know me even better.”  
“Eh, I don’t know," the blond singer admitted and shrugged a bit, "You’re really difficult to understand sometimes.”  
“Well, today you did a really good job," JC said softly.  
“I’m glad," Justin smiled and did a little victory dance.  
“Shut up," JC said and moved closer to the other man.  
Justin walked a few steps back, hitting the wall. “Alright, I didn’t see that one coming. Woah, JC, 5 feet, remember…”  
JC grinned a little as he admitted “I don’t give a shit about rules anymore," and moved forward to kiss him.  
Justin softly pushed him a way, visibly shocked. “Look, this is not why I did any of this, you’re getting the way wrong idea, JC…”  
“I’m getting the right idea. Shut up and kiss me back," JC pulled him back in.  
Again, Justin got the upper hand and softly pushed JC away by his chest. “Baby, calm down, okay,” he said softly.   
JC blushed and started to stutter, moving away from the other man. “I don’t…oh my god… I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to- I never shouldn’t have assumed you'd want to…”  
“Like hell, of course want to. My pants are nearly bursting," Justin admitted but held his hand over his crotch when JC looked down, "You know how I feel about you. But you were right, I’ve screwed up your life too many times. It’s better for you if we just stay friends.”  
“But Justin, I…” Tears formed in JC's eyes. Why did this always happen to him? Whenever he would feel closest to Justin, he would get his heart broken.   
Justin carefully stepped forward and wrapped his muscular arms around JC. “Sh, it’s okay, Josh. Don’t cry. Please don’t. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, I promise. I just really don’t want you to do anything out of the spur of the moment, just because of these stupid gifts.”  
“Promise?” JC sobbed.   
“Pinky promise, Josh.”  
“I never thought you would remember all of these details," JC admitted, burying his head in Justin's shoulder. I never thought you cared enough to.”  
“Of course I do. I may be an asshole most of the times but I do pay attention when people matter to me," Justin softly stroked over his ex boyfriend's back, "Especially you. I didn’t even actively try to remember, I just somehow have all these memories with you that I can look back to engrained in my head. I know not all of them are great. I wish I could take back some of the shitty things I have put you through. I wish I would have had the balls to admit to myself and the world that I love you, that you were the one for me.”  
“Justin, stop being so sweet. It confuses me," JC said sternly.  
“I’m not," Justin insisted and broke the hug, "Alright, time to go to bed. I need a cold shower.”  
“Your sex drive is so weird." JC shook his head.  
Justin wasn't having any of JC's judgement, however. “YOU are the one who jumped onto me and wanted to make out, and now you blame ME for getting a boner?”  
“I was crying and we were talking about our feelings and that still didn’t calm you down.”  
“Hell no," Justin protested, "You’re wearing freaking latex pants, JC. I’m just a man.”  
“Let’s get you into a shower," JC said and led his friend upstairs.

* * *

“Do you feel better now?” JC asked softly when Justin came back into the living room after a long, cold shower.  
“Much, and you?”  
“Yeah. Thank you for tonight. And for stopping me from making a mistake,” he said sincerely.  
“Of course, I love you.”  
“As a friend?!” JC asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Sure, my very hot latex wearing platonic friend.”  
“You’re not funny," JC said trying to hide a grin.  
“Oh, you know you’re a tease," Justin said, "You could have at least changed into different pants now that we're home."  
“It feels good to finally get some revenge," JC admitted and stuck out his tongue like a rebellious teenager.  
“I probably deserve it…” Justin admitted as he joined JC on the couch.  
“You do. Also, you need to start deleting your browser history. Or just use private browsing.”

Justin's eyes widened, only now he seemed to notice his MacBook that was sitting on JC's lap.

“Wh-What are you talking about. Why are you on my laptop to begin with?” Justin asked nervously.  
JC grinned a little. “I was gonna check my emails, but a really interesting tab opened….”  
Justin's eyes were in full panic mood as he ripped the laptop from JC's hands. “What tab? I don’t know of a tab. What are tabs?”  
JC laughed a little before he asked “Justin, why did you google “How to give a blowjob?””  
For the first time in the decades that JC had known the other man, Justin blushed heavily, his face turning bright red. “Must be one of those spam windows, you know. That pop up when you watch porn. Don’t worry about it," Justin mumbled as he hastily closed the open browser.  
“Sure," JC said, not believing a word that was coming out of Justin's mouth.  
“So, eh, I wrote some new songs would you want to take a listen?” His ex tried to change the subject.   
“Do you really think I let you get away with that so easily?” JC teased. It felt good to have power over Justin for once.  
“Shit. I think the baby is crying…” Justin lied and jumped up to go upstairs.  
“He’s not, Justin- he's at Joey's house, remember?” JC yelled after him.  
Justin turned around and sighed. “So what? I googled it. Out of pure interest. I have never given one, and I wanted to know what women, I mean, what _ONE_ does when it… how it works. For scientific reasons.”   
JC chuckled “Scientific reasons?”  
“I’m _NOT_ gay," Justin yelled.  
JC sighed loudly. “I know, Justin. Remember? That’s why you left me? Three times?”  
Justin sat back down and quietly said “I just wanted to... Research.”  
“I’m not going to sleep with you, J. Not even if you were to give me a blowjob.”  
Justin shook his head in disbelief. “See, you clearly haven’t had enough blowjobs in your life if you think a good blowjob is not a convincing argument!”  
JC stared at his friend a little before asking “Are you offering me a blowjob?”  
“I, what? I thought we were talking hypothetical scenarios here…” Justin stammered, visibly shaken.  
“Stop panicking, J, I’m just messing with you," JC softly pushed Justin to illustrate his point.  
Justin leaned back, breathing out. “Oh, thank God. I mean, not that I never would, I mean, I-“   
“How about we go get you a beer and you calm down, honey.” Justin’s eyes widened at the nickname but he didn't comment on it any further.  
“Sure. Sounds good," he admitted.

* * *

Nothing had happened between Justin and him that night, and JC was happy about it. Well, what happened between them and feeling Justin's hard on pressed against him did leave him with some sleepless nights, but nonetheless he convinced himself this was for the better.

“Oh hey, honey, I wasn’t expecting you here," a surprised Lynn said as she walked into Justin's house. Of course she had a key, Justin was such a mama's boy...  
“Hey, Lynn, good to see you,” JC said and got up.  
“Let me give you a hug, sweetheart. What are you doing at Justin’s house?” Lynn said nonchalantly.  
“Oh, eh, well he and Jessica had a terrible fight and she just up and left, so he asked me to jump in and help with the kid," JC explained, a bit surprised that his ex "mother-in law" didn't know about his stay at the house. He knew that she and Justin talked at least once a week.  
Lynn smiled broadly. “That’s sweet of you, JC. I’m glad you and Justin are on good terms again.”  
“Yeah, me too," JC admitted.  
“So, is Justin downstairs in the studio?”  
“Yeah, just go down, I’m sure he won’t mind.”  
“Alright. How’s that _friend_ of yours?” Lynn asked noesily.   
JC sighed at the intonation of the word "friend." “James? Oh eh, we’re not dating anymore.”  
“I see. Would you bring me a tea downstairs, darling?”  
“Of course.” JC hated being ordered around by Lynn, but chose not to make a scene. Luckily, he had already made tea for himself so he quickly followed downstairs to listen in on their conversation. He really wanted to know why Justin hadn't told his mom the truth.

* * *

“Oh, hey Momma. What a nice surprise," he overheard Justin say. He had to smile a bit. Whenever Justin talked to his mom, his southern accent kicked back in.  
“Of course. I was quite surprised to find Joshua upstairs,” Lynn said. JC couldn't really tell what emotion Lynn was putting into the words, since he couldn't see her face.  
“Yeah, I asked him to help out. He’s so good with kids, and I was really overwhelmed after Jess left.”  
Lynn snorted a bit. “You could have just called me and asked. I would have been more than happy to help.”  
“No, I didn’t want to ask that of you. You have so much to do with the agency, and it would have been a long flight. Jessica will be back soon, I’m sure, and we will figure things out.” JC bit his lip.   
“Well, let me at least help you find a nanny for Silas.”  
“Really, mom, JC and I have it under control.”  
“Do you really think that is a good idea? Having Joshua around your son? You don’t need your son to adopt his kind of ways,” Lynn said sternly. 'His kind of ways?, Really' JC was shocked, though not surprised, to hear that come out of her mouth.  
Justin sighed and said a bit annoyedly, “Mom, being gay is not contagious.”  
“That’s what you told me 20 years ago and then I found out you were sharing a bed with that MAN.”  
“Mom, we’re just friends, and I choose who gets to watch after my child. Period.” 

JC was surprised to her Justin stand up to his mother and chose to step into the studio to stand by him. Justin and Lynn were both looking the other way so they didn't notice him.  
“Is that a way to talk to your mother?” Lynn asked angrily.  
Justin rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. “Mom, please don’t make such a big deal out of this. It’s temporary, and I’m really not interested in JC in that way whatsoever. I’m not a faggot like him, you know that.”

Tears rushed into JC's eyes and he felt as if he was about to faint. Justin had promised never to use that word again. Numbly, he accidentally dropped the teaspoon he was holding in his left hand. 

Justin jumped in his step as he looked up and saw JC standing on the steps of the studio, with a cup of tea in his hands.  
“Ah, thank you, sweetheart. That would be all. Close the door, will you?” Lynn said smilingly as she took the cup out of the hands of a visibly shaken JC.

* * *

JC ran upstairs to his guest bedroom so fast he probably beat some world record. He was already slamming close into his suitcase when Justin stormed in.

“JC, don’t go. Let me go talk to my mom, you know how she gets," Justin tried to reason with him, his voice shaky.  
“Justin, this was a bad idea all along. I should have known you will never change. I was so stupid," JC yelled as tears were streaming down his eyes.  
Justin sighed. “I just didn’t want her to be upset with me, you know I didn’t really mean what I said back there.”  
“How you let your mother talk about me and to my face is worse than you calling me any name. I am calling you a nanny service and then I will be out of here.”  
“JC, please don’t go," Justin said desperately, ripping the phone from JC's hand.  
“No, Justin, I’m done playing your stupid housewife for you. I really thought you had changed. I was really considering giving us a chance for the millionth time. I’m glad this time you at least managed to break my heart without getting into my pants first." He had never heard his own voice this loud and angry before.  
Justin was visibly overwhelmed with the situation. “You’re getting it all wrong, I swear. I am trying. I do want us to be together," he insisted.  
JC shook his head in disgust, slamming his suitcase shut. “No, you don’t. You love everything about me but my body. You’re ashamed of me. In front of your friends, your family, the public. So you expect me to be happy hiding in your home like your slave pleasing your every wish without getting any recognition for it. Never again, Justin.”  
Justin stood in the door frame, trying to stop JC from getting away. “I will find a way to make this up to you. I will talk to my mom. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave Silas. We need you,” he pleaded.  
“Oh, your “oh so straight” infant sure doesn’t need me. Give him to your mom, have her indoctrinate him into another self-loathing homophobic egomaniac in the family," JC yelled as he pushed past Justin.   
Of course, Justin just followed him downstairs. “I’m neither of those things, Josh. I spent the last month doing everything I can to show you the new me, the real Justin.”  
JC laughed as he grabbed his jacket from the hanger. “Only to crash and burn it as soon as your overbearing mother gets here,” he said spitefully.  
Justin tried to stand in front of the front door. “She’s just worried and misinformed, JC, but really, she loves you.”  
“Honestly, Justin. I almost want to believe you are so naïve. Can I please go now?”  
“I’ll fix this, I promise.” Justin yelled as he ran downstairs to find his mother, but JC was already out the door on his way to his car.


	5. Together again (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is determined to get JC back (again).

_ Justin's POV _

Once he had reached the basement, he couldn't help but yell at his mother. He loved her dearly, she was his best friend, but enough was enough. He had let her down talking of his feelings for JC get the best of him al throughout his youth, not he was a grown-ass man and frankly didn't care anymore. All he cared about was that look JC had had in his eyes, that utter disappointment and hurt. He could see it in front of him even when he was still yelling at Lynn, and it made him more and more furious by the minute. His mom didn't take being shouted at too lightly, she ended up calling an Uber and calling him an "ungrateful brat" when she left his house.

Right now he didn't care. Luckily, they had brought Silas on a playdate in the morning, so he didn't have to worry about the baby right now. All he needed to do was look for JC and convince him to come back. Everything had worked out perfectly. He had worked so hard on himself and gaining JC's trust back. It had hurt to blow him off and be responsible but that was all part of it- showing JC it was not just about sex this time but their future together. Now he was in full blown crisis mode and unsure how well he could behave to win JC back after all. At least he knew exactly where to find his ex boyfriend – just like he had back when they were dating, it was always Lance JC ran to when things went south.

Justin banged his fist loudly against Lance’s front door. 

“Open the fucking door, Bass! I know JC is with you," he yelled.

A skinny brown-haired man opened the door in confusion. “Justin, calm down. First of all, we do have a doorbell, and second of all, Lance and JC went out to eat.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Justin asked and looked the man in front of him up and down. He really did not have time for this.

“Lance’s husband, Michael ? We’ve met like 20 times…” the man said with a shrug. He had given up on Justin a long time ago.

“Yeah, whatever, _Michael_ , I’m gonna come in and wait for him.” Justin said and pushed the shorter man out of his way.

“Sure, make yourself at home…” Michael said as he rolled his eyes and closed the door.

After Justin had claimed the couch to watch Football for two hours (that always relaxed him) and had raided their fridge for beer (liquid encouragement couldn't hurt), the front door finally opened and JC and Lance came back in.

“Josh!!” Justin jumped up from the couch and ran towards them. Well, not so much ran, he had had a couple of beers after all.

“Jesus, Justin. This is ridiculous even for you.” JC shook his head in disbelief.

“Come on, JC. I’m trying to be romantic, and responsible, and all that shit.” Justin was frowning at JC’s disregard for his efforts.

“All that shit? Honestly, Justin, I'm glad this happened. That moment with your mom really showed me that all of this was a huge mistake.”

Justin sighed loudly. “Oh come on. I talked to her, she’s pissed, she’s ignorant, so what? Does it really matter what my mom thinks of you? I wanna be with you!!”

“First of all, you said you didn't wanna be with me because it's better for me and second of all, if you let her talk about me like that, and agree with her, then YES!”

“I told her to cut it off, okay? She’s back in Tennessee. We can go back to what we had. Of course I said that I didn't wanna be with you, but you know that's not true. You and me are endgame,” he blurted out, cursing himself on the inside for drinking so much and exposing his whole plan.

JC sighed and opened the front door again. “Can we go outside? I really don’t need to do this in Lance’s and Michael’s home."

Justin walked towards the door. “Who the hell is that Michael you all keep talking about?”

The three other man said “WOW, Justin,” in unison.

“Alright, let’s go outside.” Justin pulled the other man onto the terrace.

Lance and Michael stayed back. Michael turned to Lance and said “Babe, I know they’re your friends and all, but they’re also all crazy.” Lance laughed a little and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Justin could tell that JC was trying to avoid looking into his eyes as he turned his head towards the pool when he started speaking. “You know, Justin, it’s not even about your mom, I just- It’s hard for me to imagine us, together again.”

“I always hated that song,” Justin said, trying to lighten up JC’s mood.

“Yeah, me too.” JC had to giggle a little.

Justin grabbed JC's hand firmly. “But really, babe, just tell me what I need to do so you don’t question us anymore!”

JC sighed and pulled his hand back. “I don’t know. It’s just different between us. We’ve grown up, we've changed.”

Justin lost his patience. “Duh. Of course it is. 50% of our relationship was great sex and now we can't do that because it's all exclusively about feelings and shit.”

“JUSTIN!!” JC hit him slightly. 

“Is it not true? It’s how we both get rid of stress. It’s my only output where you allow me to be a jerk. And I’m a jerk like half the time,” Justin admitted and shrugged.

“That’s not true…” JC sighed as he leaned against the house wall. “You’re not a jerk and I don’t like it when you’re a jerk either.”

“It's not? Then how come you like this so much?” Justin asked seductively as he effortlessly pushed the shorter man against Lance’s house and pinned his body to the wall.

“I d-don’t…” JC stuttered but Justin could see the lust in his eyes. JC was just such a shitty liar.

He pushed himself harder into JC and started stroking JC's thick brown hair. “Yes, you do, baby. And that’s why we’re perfect for each other. We’re like the alpha and omega.”

“Fuck, Justin,” JC cursed as Justin started rubbing his body against JC’s.

“Is that an invitation?” Justin winked as he started hungrily kissing down JC’s neck. He could feel JC melt in his arms and couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

“We're in Lance’s and Michael’s backyard!!” JC protested weakly. His mind was clearly distracted by Justin rubbing his crotch into JC’s stomach.

Justin stopped his kisses to look up at JC. “I swear I have never seen that Michael guy, why does everybody pretend I know him?”

“Yes, Justin, this is all a big conspiracy to drive you insane,” JC said drily as he took advantage of Justin’s confusion and freed himself from Justin’s grip.

“I KNEW IT!!” Justin frowned, more at the absence of JC's limb body against his than at the statement.

“That was sarcasm.” Justin could tell from the tone that JC was judging him a lot.

“You’re not funny, C, but that doesn’t take away from your sex appeal,” Justin turned back to seducing JC by turning him so his face was pressed against the cold stone wall and Justin could slowly slide his hands into the back of JC’s jeans.

“Lance will k-kill us.” JC pressed out breathlessly.

“I’ll push my luck.” Justin grinned as he quickly pulled down JC’s pants.

* * *

“Fuck, Justin. That was, wow.” JC was clinging onto Justin for support, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

“You weren’t too bad yourself.” Justin teased as he gently put the other man back on his feet.

“I can’t believe we did it in Lance’s backyard,” JC was blushing heavily. They both knew they were really loud during sex so the couple must have heard it all.

“We’ve done it in weirder places,” Justin said dryly as he put his belt back on.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for the Grammys. That was just wrong!!” JC shook his head as he adjusted his shirt.

“Hey, I won, you were the best price I could have ever wished for!”

JC sighed as he zipped his pants. “I can’t face Lance's judgement today, can we just go?”

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Justin said as he took JC’s smaller hand into his own.

“Don’t call me that,” JC pouted.

“I thought this meant we were back together?” Justin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

JC winkled his fore head, “Well, yeah, but don’t call me that.”

“Alright, pinky. Let’s get home to our baby, shall we?” Justin said as he unlocked his car.

“Sounds good. And Justin?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering… how did that blowjob research of yours go?” 

“If you behave well, maybe I’ll show you.” Justin winked as he opened the car door for his lover.

JC shook his head and took the car keys. "You've had too much to drink, I'm driving."

"Fine.." Justin gave in and climbed onto the passenger seat.

"You know," JC said as he started the car, "some might say what we have is pretty weird and dysfunctional." 

"Well I wouldn't want it any other way," Justin responded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After having picked up Silas from the playdate, they pulled up into Justin's driveway only to find another car parked there. The license plate had JB written on it. Justin swallowed as he stepped out of the car to see his wife stand in the driveway.

"I'm back," Jessica said with a sly smile on her face. 

Justin pressed out a weak "Fuck," as he looked back and forth from Jessica to a shocked JC who was holding their baby....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leave a comment if you have suggestions for a sequel. :)


End file.
